Une histoire de fou rire
by Aldila
Summary: Cadeau à ma petite soeur : série de drabbles qui nous ont causé bien des fous rires
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde ! Voici ma deuxième fic, qui est en fait un cadeau d'anniversaire (un peu particulier je vous l'accorde ) à ma petite sœur ! Ce sont tout des petits drabbles inspirés ( plus ou moins librement ) de nos plus grand fou rire ^^

Alors Hiroyuki Takei a créé , entre autres, les personnages de Hao ( ma soeurette à cause de ses … « petites sautes d'humeur » et de sa légère folie ) et Yoh ( moi en raison de ma paresse extrême ), issu de shaman king pour ceux qui l'ignorent ( comment ont-ils trouvés la page ? Mystère…). Je fais comme s'ils étaient des frères tout à fait normaux, c'est-à-dire sans essayer de s'entretuer. Merci à feu Tullia, le hamster de ma sœur.

Et un grand merci à Realgya, pour ces conseils et pour sa fic douceurs ( génialissime en passant ) qui m'a donné l'idée des drabbles comme cadeau.

Voici les 5 premiers !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Caillou **

Les deux frères étaient partis se promenés. Il faisait chaud et calme, silencieux même. Pourtant un peu de vent serait le bienv…

" At at at at at at at at…" se mit à crier Hao, en sautant à cloche pied et en agitant les bras, le tout dans un ensemble très …. gracieux " at at at at at at at aaaaah, ça va mieux."

Devant l'air interloqué de son frère, il expliqua tout naturellement : « J'avais un caillou dans ma chaussure », chose à laquelle seul un fou rire lui répondit.

**Badminton**

« Bon alors, je t'explique : quand on joue au badminton, le but est de renvoyer le volant et uniquement le volant. Compris ? » demanda Yoh.

« J'ai comme l'impression que tu te moques de moi. » lui répondit Hao

Yoh repartit encore un peu plus dans son fou rire. Hao pesta. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'était pas de sa faute si en voulant frapper, il avait lâché la raquette alors que le volant venait sagement se déposer à ses pieds.

**Mouche**

« Raaaaah ! »

« Un problème Yoh ? » demanda calmement Hao.

« Ces mouches m'énervent ! Si j'en attrape une, je lui arrache les ailes et puis je la brûle ! Y en a marre ! » répondit celui-ci.

« N'ose même plus me traiter de sadique… Au moins, ça t'a complètement réveillé ! » fit Hao en ricanant.

**Just Dance**

« Yes, je t'ai encore battu ! » cria Yoh en sautant partout.

Hao n'en revenait pas : qui aurait pu croire que son mou de frère avait autant le sens du rythme ? Certainement pas lui et ça avait causé sa perte : il venait tout simplement de se faire massacrer au célèbre jeu de danse.

« Je demande une revanche ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Comme tu voudras. Mais ça ne servira à rien, je te battrais encore ! »

**Tullia**

« Regarde Yoh, regarde ce qu'on m'a offert ! » dit ( ou plutôt hurla ) Hao avant même d'avoir fermé la porte.

Yoh s'approcha pour voir que son frère tenait dans ses bras une petite cage. A l'intérieur se trouvait une toute petite boule de poil, brune et blanche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ben, un hamster. Je l'ai reçu pour ma fin d'année ! » dit Hao.

« Ah, c'est chouette. Comment tu vas l'appeler ? » demanda encore Yoh.

« J'avais pensé à Tullia, fille de Marcus Tullius Cicero. Tu aimes ? » répondit-il.

« Tu veux qu'il se suicide ou qu'il devienne snob ? » demanda Yoh.

« D'abord, c'est une fille, et ensuite, elle t'ennuie. » répondit Hao en tirant la langue dans une attitude assez puérile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Happy birthday little sister ! Goede verjaardag zusje ! Alles gute zum geburtstag kleine schwetser ! Feliz Cumpleaños hermana pequeña ! Χρόνια πολλά μικρή αδελφή ( ou Chrónia pollá mikrí̱ adelfí̱ )! Buon compleanno sorellina piccola ! 誕生日おめでとう妹 ( ou Tanjōbiomedetō imōto )! Felix dies natalis paulo soror ! Irmã Feliz Aniversário pouco ! С Днем Рождения сестренке ( ou S Dnem Rozhdeniya sestrenke ) ! Doğum günün kutlu olsun kardeşim ! 祝你生日快樂的小姐妹 ( ou Zhù nǐ shēngrì kuàilè de xiǎo jiěmèi )! শুভ জন্মদিন সামান্য বোন ( o**u **Śubha janmadina sāmān'ya bōna )! c'est-à-dire...

Joyeux anniversaire petite soeur !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà la suite ! Un peu tard je l'admets mais j'ai un peu manqué de temps. Voici donc les 5 drabbles suivants.

P.S. : Les personnages appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei mais pas l'histoire na na na nèreuh ^^

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Badminton ( suite )**

« Visiblement, t'as toujours pas compris. » déclara Yoh.

« Je n'y peux rien, il a plu donc ça glisse ! C'est logique, physique, chimique et tout ce que tu veux-ique. Raah, c'est dégoutant, la boue, ça colle ! » répliqua Hao, lamentablement étalé sur son ventre et recouvert de boue.

« Mais je t'ai déjà dit que tu devais juste renvoyer le volant ! » répondit son frère.

« Et de ne pas lancer la raquette avec, je sais. Note, je m'améliore, j'ai pas lâché la raquette, je l'ai suivi. » expliqua calmement Hao.

« Ce qui nous fait 2-0 pour le volant ! » s'exclama Yoh pour conclure.

**Ballophobie**

« Hao, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tu souffres d'une maladie très rare : la ballophobie. » déclara Yoh, sur un ton on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Je n'ai pas peur des balles. Mais vu que tu lances très mal, mon instinct de survie réagit. C'est un réflexe ! » répondit Hao, assez vexé.

« Il ne faudrait pas que les gens sachent que le grand Hao a peur d'une petite balle. Ce serait ridicule ! » continua Yoh, sans faire attention à ce que son frère venait de dire.

« Il vaudrait mieux pas, ou tout le monde saura que tu ne sais même pas lancer droit une balle ! » répliqua Hao, sur de lui.

« Certes, ton argument m'a convaincu. Mais il va falloir trouvé autre chose pour s'occuper… » termina Yoh.

**Bataille d'eau**

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, brûlant, bouillant ! Ben quoi ? 37°, c'était trèèèèèès chaud, même pour lui. Yoh lui avait promis une bataille d'eau mais c'était i heures et il commençait à s'impatienter. Il se leva et reçu un jet d'eau tiède dans le dos.

« Ready ? Fight ! » cria son frère en imitant les paches pendant le tournoi. Hao attrapa donc le tuyau d'arrosage pour se défendre. Son frère avait rempli des seaux qu'il lui lançait à la figure, mais il tomba vite à court…

« Aaargh, plus de munition ! Tant pis je mourrai dignement. » déclama-t-il sur un ton théâtral.

De son côté, Hao ne se fit pas prier pour « achever » son frère à coup d'eau, froide celle-là.

**Poêle**

« Et moi, je te dis que c'était une très mauvaise idée d'acheter ce… ce truc… » râla Hao.

« Un poêle, Hao, ça s'appelle un poêle. » soupira soupira Yoh, affalé sur le futon comme à son habitude. Son frère le fatiguait : cela faisait déjà 3 heures qu'il marchait d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce, tout en jetant de fréquent coup d'œil au nouveau venu ( le poêle donc ), comme s'il allait l'attaquer.

« Tu peux m'expliquerà quoi ça sert ? » demanda Hao.

« À faire du feu, tu devrais plutôt bien t'entendre avec lui. Il sera pratique en hiver.» répondit son frère, toujours aussi soupirant. Voir Hao marcher ainsi lui donnait le tournis.

« Mais à quoi je sers, moi, alors ?! » s'exclama Hao. Yoh reresoupira, son frère était jaloux d'un poêle, la situation frisait le ridicule : « Réfléchis, il faut quelqu'un pour l'allumer et vérifier qu'il ne brûle pas tout. Donc ça t'occupera en hiver aussi. »

Un petit sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Hao. « C'est gagné. » pensa Yoh. Mais quand même, ça n'avait pas été sans mal.

**Monsieur dictionnaire**

« … et puis il lui a dit que… » racontait Yoh.

« Attends ! C'était de Anna dont tu me parlais, donc c'est elle. » coupa Hao, pour la énième fois.

« Juste, donc elle lui a dit : quoi, vingt zeuros … » continua Yoh.

« Vingt zeuros, ça n'existe pas. C'est vingt teuros. » le coupa encore Hao.

« Vingt teuros, le prix, c'est beaucoup trop et… » continua Yoh, en se contenant.

« Tu veux dire : le prix est trop élevé ? » interrompu Hao.

« Dis donc, monsieur dictionnaire, tu veux pas raconter à ma place non plus ? » craqua Yoh.

« Je n'y peux rien, si tu fais autant de fautes de français. » expliqua seulement Hao.

La nouvelle passion de son frère pour le français allait vite rendre Yoh dingue…


End file.
